Lyrics for Zelda Music
by Master Jaken
Summary: This is what I would think Ideal Lyrics for Zelda Music would sound like, I hope you like them.
1. Midna's Theme

Goes with Midna's Theme

Pitiful, all too bad,

what could have made them so sad?

Fighting over rights, that the gods, long once had,

Tell me now, what you see, what always comes out of greed?

For them it was a land, littered with, want and need.


	2. Song of Storms, Guru Guru's Perspective

Sung to Song of Storms (AKA: Windmill Music)

What a sight, to appall, look at all the rain drops fall,

gleaming in the light, of a yellow sun,

What a sight, what a view, to make living feel renewed,

Let it work it's ways, again.

(Next Verse)

This time round, sun goes down, leaving but a, dark demise,

of times when the rain, glittered in the sky,

Do not fret, do not cry, it will come when time is right,

What's that over there? The light!


	3. Mayor's Theme, Group Perspective

Sung with Mayor Dotour's Theme

Panic rises, madness ensues, we cannot assure you're safe,

better be prepared lest we suffer a horrid fate.

You speak nonsense, my good sir, I have to tell you that you're wrong,

The length of time from now to the end is very long.

Why would you question theory that is backed up by fact, you fool?!

Because your fake "facts" are as acccurate as the sun is cool,

How dare you say my truth is a evil, cruel, and heartless lie!

You will not be so pointlessly happy when we all have died!

The people only want to know the truth so let us tell them what

Willlll, Go,


	4. Deku Palace Theme, Deku's Perspective

Sung to Deku Palace Theme

To be a rich king of a mighty castle, would be ambition for any sick young man,

With an army on hold and gold on each hand, you'd be the most coveted, in the land.

Praise coming from every single little corner, people hearing what you say, night and day,

Because you are so important and great, you can have your sinful way.

We don't believe in these sinful ways, we are greatly above it all,

Still, these sick little humans are leaving us greatly appalled.

We don't believe in these evil men, but their influence spreads though all,

More kingdoms are a' droppping down, due to their great greed and gall.

We are the best, cause' we are high above it, living life in nice serenity,

Living life without any money, isn't that bad, it's simplicity.


	5. Stone Tower Temple, Midna's Perspective

Sung to Stone Tower Temple Theme,

Awful things, have happened in the dark past,

Let's not drag, those things into today.

You think that, the world is in a bad shape?

Look at it, from ancient points of view.

(short intermission)

Sadness reigned, peace, was unknown,

Evil ruled, it was well shown.

No-one stood, to stop it all,

That's what led to their, downfall.

Led to their fall, their saddening downfall,

Led to their fall, their horrid downfall...

(Second Verse)

Please don't think, you're immune from all this, see?

Fights still here, and wars will always be, yes.

Don't think I, would ever lie to you, now,

All I've said, is sadly enough true.

(short intermission)

Please don't let, the past repeat, no,

It wouldn't help, it just wouldn't go.

It is sad, I see so few,

That took my word, to be true.

So little few, that took my word true,

So little few, that took my word true...


	6. Temple Songs

Sung to the Minuets, Boleros, Serenades, Nocturnes, and Requiems of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. NOTE: Due to quality, highly prone to editing. AGAIN, I say that this is not a complete version, this was made very late, so please do not pass judgement on this untill finished. (hopefully by tommorow)

Minuet of Forest:

Lush green grass, bright blue sky,

Trees that grow, mountain high,

More mysterious than meets the, eye.

Bolero of Fire:

Listen to the fire's embers,

Crackling among the black cinders,

They tell us who are the winners,

The ones who follow the power, beauty, stregnth, integrity, ability, and wonder of the earth.

Serenade of Water:

Delve through the surface,

Of the great waters,

Waters, of which the gods, have blessed.

Nocturne of Shadows:

Dark Clouds, envelop the sky,

Crows screech, right where we arrive,

We will, fight the power of the light, live or die...

Requiem of Spirit:

We, have no enemies,

We, do not have a friend,

We, have already, met...our...end...


	7. Song of Healing, Spirits' Perspective

Sung to Song of Healing/Clock Tower Theme

Spirits sad, lamenting, thinking, about life,

Why must it, be that I, had one, lived in strife,

Had, a horrible time, not worthy of note,

Riding through rivers of souls, on a boat,

Not sure of my determined destination,

I see this is more than a, vacation,

I wish one could come just to save all of us,

Don't even know if he's real, but I trust...

(second verse)

Yes! He's come! Yes! He's here! Yes! Let's Celebrate!

No longer, bound between sides, of, love and hate!

We know who is pure, and who is just a lie,

And, you've given us the chance to, decide,

Spirits we are, but don't say we are hateful,

We find evil to be quite ungrateful,

Those that destroy the truest beauty of life,

Will suffer at the end of a steel knife!


	8. Midna's Desperate Hour

Sung to Midna's Desparate Hour / Return to Princess Zelda

Sad, it is, the war, continues,

Continues, continues,

Look, at all, the bod-ies astrew,

The war rages on,

Yes,

You must ask, yourself, where to hide?

It's, not safe, outside, anymore,

Never more, never more,

Burning grass, and fresh, blood and gore,

What a travesty,

But even, the children's cries, shou-ting to the skies,

Go unheard, go unheard,

We wonder,

Why is that, why is that?

War would be the word...


End file.
